Maddian
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: Rhydian is missing maddy but jana is attacking maddy trying to stop them from dating
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Maddian fan fiction so please review it is set after the end of season 2

Rhydians P.O.V

I enter the field the sun peeping over the hills in the horizon my girlfriend Maddy next to me our arms linked I Know that this is goodbye as we walk I whisper in her ear

Me: I will never stop thinking of you

We carry on walking over the damp green grass both our eyes teary and red Shan and Tom and Dan and Emma are to our left as we walk in unison.

We stop as it is as far as we can go

I walk to Maddy and hug her and she says 3 words I have been waiting to here since I ever laid eyes on her beautiful face

Maddy: I love you

We kiss it is passionate and it lasts for 15 seconds but for me it is for 20 sun-lit days the taste of Maddy's lips is better than Bernie's coffee better than Emma's slow roast pork it is the best taste in the world we eventually break apart my heart breaking

Me: Maddy meet me at your house at 10pm tonight

Maddy nods in agreement

Maddy: Goodbye Rhydian, Tom and Shan

You can hear the sobs in her voice as she transforms and runs off with her parents

I couldn't take anymore I sob loudly it echoes off the hills and the mountains I knew Maddy could hear it as I hear a howl from the distance I knew she didn't want to hear this but I lament more the more I hear her howl eventually I walk off with Tom and Shan they are crying as well

I get home 7pm.

First I have a shower next I put some deodorant on next my clothes it is 9:30 when I set out for Maddy's house I arrive at 9:50 and I sniff my girlfriend is near in 5 minutes she runs over we kiss she is shaken and is crying I hug her and ask what's wrong

Me: Maddy what's wrong?

Maddy: It's Jana she attacked me because I was dating you

I stand there shocked

What will Rhydian do find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

This continues after the last one

Maddy's P.O.V

My boyfriend looked shocked his eyes wild his mouth open

Rhydian: That sick stupid girl what does she know

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer

Rhydian: I only love you

Me: And I love you

We kiss passionately I slip my tongue into his mouth and he does the same they collide as we explore each other's mouths we walk into the house still snogging and walk up to my room

Me: Rhydian I love you

I sniff and there is a scent coming from the garden a red headed girl is there

Me: Jana!

Jana: I know you're in their Maddy you've got to come out sometime

Rhydian: leave us alone Jana

Jana: But Rhydian I love you

Rhydian: I love Maddy and I wouldn't leave her for anything or anyone

Me: Now get lost

I open the door to face Jana she growls and we transform I hear Rhydian running down the stairs

Rhydian: Stop please just stop!

Jana transforms back as I do the same I see the tears in Rhydians eyes he hates it when I fight as I may get hurt

We walk up to my room as I get into bed Rhydian walks off to his room but I call him back

Me: Please stay I don't want to be left alone with Jana out there

We fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning after they fell asleep together

Rhydians P.O.V

I wake up my gorgeous girlfriend by my side I brush her hair aside and kiss her she awakes as my lips touch hers. It is like kissing an angel

Me: Good morning beautiful

Maddy: Oh my head what happened last night

Me: I can't remember all I remember is that Jana was here

Maddy: Quick I need to get back to the pack

Me: I love you please stay safe

We walk to the field both of us teary even though we will see each other again in a few days we kiss again this time more passionately as we say our goodbyes.

Maddy: See you Friday only 4 days to go

She transforms and runs off

I trudge into school feeling down I go into the bathrooms and wash my eyes so no-one knows I have been crying as I walk into class Kara looks up

Kara: Hey Rhydian

Kay: Yeah hi

I ignore them and sit down all I think about is Maddy she is beautiful I can't wait until Friday

Jimi: Hey where's hottie

Rhydian: Who do you mean?

Jimi: Maddy I just wanna snog her

Rhydian: Ahhh!

He tackles Jimi to the ground

Rhydian: That's my girlfriend

Jimi: What?

Rhydian: Yeah I love her and see loves me

Mr Jeffries: Detention!

I skip detention to run in the woods and go to our favourite spot near the river.

Soon it is Friday and I run to Maddy's house and hug her she kisses me and I kiss back I love her with all my heart even if Jimi is an idiot and deserves to be punished I'll leave him for the moment and concentrate on Maddy we deepen our kiss and walk in in sit with her she is not as happy as last time

Me: What's wrong?

Maddy: I have good news and bad news

Me: Good news first

Maddy: I am moving back to live with Shannon

Me: And bad news

Maddy: I'm pregnant

Sorry that it's short but I wanted to get it up for my new fans listed below

Shout out to CathyWolfMaddian :)

Shout out to Maddian4eves ;)

Thanks for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here are today's messages

I have released my Valentines Day Fanfic first chapter

I have also been asked to add a wolfblood called Eddie and I will later in the story

Maddy has just told Rhydian she's pregnant and we await Rhydians response

Rhydians P.O.V

I hear the news of me being a father and I'm filled with joy and guilt

Me: I'm so sorry Maddy

Maddy: It's ok Rhydian its part of life

Me: But your 16 what will your parents say?

Maddy: Don't worry about Mam and Dad they are staying with the wild pack

Me: Shall I tell the Vaughns?

Maddy: Just calm down Rhydian we can just tell Tom and Shannon at first then tell our family.

Me: Ok

We share a passionate kiss together

Maddy: Anyway we are meeting tom at Shannon's house so let's go and get ready can I come back to yours

Me: Yeah course you can come to mine, the Vaughns are out so we can get dressed for a movie night?

Toms P.O.V

I knock on the door of Shannon's house she answers

Me: Is Mads here yet

Shannon: No not yet she probably got caught up with Rhydian

I scowl as she mentions his name

Shannon: Why did you scowl?

Me: Well it all started 1- 1 ½ years ago when Rhydian arrived

Shannon: I have heard this a million times Maddy likes Rhydian not you so just give up on her.

Maddy's P.O.V

We knock at the door and Shannon opens the door we hug and I say hey to Tom.

Rhydian greeted Tom but he didn't respond

Me: What's up with him?

Shannon: He's still annoyed about you and Rhydian.

Me: Ok and his night is gonna get a whole lot worse.

Rhydian and I sat on the sofa and Tom and Shannon on 2 other chairs

Shannon: So what's the big news?

Tom: You're not getting married are you?

Me: No!

Rhydian: Well the thing is…

I saw this wasn't easy for him

Me: I'm pregnant and Rhydians the father!

I could see Rhydian blush so did Shannon and I but Tom stayed his normal colour

Tom: Mads you're 16 aren't you a bit young to be pregnant!

Me: Well if your girlfriend was pregnant you wouldn't be having a go at her

Tom fell silent as Rhydian took me by my waist and sat me down me now realised that my eyes were a light shade of golden, Rhydian kissed me and I started to calm down. We kissed goodbye as he trudged back to his place, then a flame of red hair and all I remember is laying on the floor with a figure above me…

I guess you all know who it is please review on any new characters you want to see I need ideas as well thanks

IloveAimeeKelly


End file.
